gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Tederev
Lloyd Tederev is the first protagonist of[[ Los Santos Chronicles | Los Santos Chronicles - Crime/Punishment]]. Biography Lloyd was born in Bison in 1972, he was born as 8th of 16 son of his father. In 1973 he lost his mother. His father was an underboss of the city's Ukrainian mafia and working for it would also be Lloyd's career of choice, his patetnal grandfather or called as father's father was child of extremly poor family. Lloyd replaced his father in 1993 when he came down with Alzheimer's disease. Lloyd's resolute ways of doing business have earned him the respect of Bison's criminal underworld. Lloyd is divorced and has a son, Floyd. Events in Los Santos Chronicles In 2014, Lloyd and Aleksandr was sent to Los Santos by the Rovozicki Family Don Luka Rovozicki to sort out the family's LS department's problems. The gang's latest bank robbery's loot has been stolen, and since robberies are one of the family's primary source of income, it must be got back. With the aid of the LS department's leader Vladimir Zykarov, Lloyd starts digging into things. They find out the Los Santos Santas might have something to do with the robbery, but that clue leads them nowhere. Vladimir's investigations lead him to realize that his closest henchmen Adam and Maksim, who also were part of the bank heist crew, have betrayed the family and stolen the loot. Lloyd kills the duo, who before their demise tell him they just followed orders from their boss. Vladimir wants Lloyd to find this traitor in the Rovozicki Family's bank robbery connections. Later Lloyd killed his father because his father was alzheimer, forgets everything and hard to take care. Lloyd works for Max O'Sullivan, a contractor and Rovozicki Family's associate, so he could use his connections to figure out the bank robbery mess. After some favors, Lloyd gets two names from O'Sullivan's FIB contact; Rafael Ramos and Peter Pines. Lloyd contacts both men to figure out what is their involvement in the robbery. Pines, a multi-millionaire businessman, turns out to know nothing but promises to help Lloyd in his investigations if he does him a few errands. Ramos, Paleto Bay based Mexican drug cartel boss, seems to be behind the loot theft, and Lloyd starts working for him to gain his trust to eventually destroy him. Lloyd does a couple of jobs for Ramos until he's betrayed and ambushed by Ramos, who reveals his "brother" tipped him about Lloyd's intentions. Lloyd survives the ambush and starts planning an attack on Ramos. Pines is killed by an unknown killer and his documents are destroyed, making his investigations about the Rovozicki Family traitor go up in smoke. O'Sullivan's FIB contact also turns against him, forcing Lloyd to kill him while covering O'Sullivan during a meeting. Lloyd attacks Ramos' farm, killing his men and burning down his cannabis plants. Lloyd encounters Ramos and murders him, but is shot in the leg by Vladimir, who enters the scene out of nowhere. Vladimir reveals he's the one who plotted the bank robbery loot theft, motivated by greed and the relatively small salary. He gets the cash stored in Ramos' vault and flees. Lloyd limps after Vladimir and after a lengthy chase kills him in Chumash. All the money is lost in the sea, however. Aftermath Aftermath, Rovozicki Family Don Luka Rovozicki contacts Lloyd, angrily demanding to know what happened to Vladimir and their LS division and where is the loot. Having gone through a lot lately, Lloyd tells Luka to fuck off and announces his retirement. Personality Lloyd has seen a lot in his life, and it has made him bitter, brutal and impatient. He has been sent in Los Santos to sort out his employer's problems and is determined to do that and that only. He's constantly annoyed by having to help other people that are unclear to return the favor and is rigorous about where his time (that is money) is spent. Lloyd respects people that are on the same page with him in life and business, including Peter Pines and Vladimir Zykarov, and despises people like Max O'Sullivan and Rafael Ramos, who use him for their personal interests. According to Lloyd's son Floyd, before his divorce and full-time commitment to his work, Lloyd used to be a kind and loving person. Murders Committed by Lloyd Tederev *'D. Comperatore' - Killed in order of Vladimir Zykarov. *Adam Kovalenko - Killed for betraying the Ukrainian Mafia. *Maksim Pahk - Killed for betraying the Ukrainian Mafia. *Gilbert O'Sullivan - Killed on orders of Max O'Sullivan. *Miguel Ramos - Killed in order of Rafael Ramos. *Rafael Ramos - Killed for betraying Lloyd and being part of the Bank Loot Robbery. *Vladimir Zykarov - Killed for orchestrating the Bank Loot Robbery and betraying the Ukrainian Mafia and Lloyd. Optional murders *Ian Timothy - Can be killed in his/her second mission. *Sir Ray - Can be killed in his second mission. Mission Appearances Crime/Punishment *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Deadly Discords *Easy Piece Killer Instincts *Clueless *Laundered *Last Will Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Los Santos Chronicles Category:Characters in Crime/Punishment